el amor de mi vida
by wesli
Summary: en una noche de luna, un joven se encuentra caminando hasta que... jura protejerla, no importa de que manera, pero alguien le aconseja algo... que sera?


**Titulo: el amor de mi vida**

**Canción: YOU ARE MY LOVE (EN ESPAÑOL) de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**

Una noche de lindos luceros y una hermosa y perfecta luna llena, una angelical figura de cabellos azulados como el mismo manto del cielo de la noche se encontraba en su habitación recostada disfrutando de sus dulces sueños en una noche perfecta. Mientras que otra figura renace en la inmencida de la noche un joven de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos tan profundos como el mar se encontraba caminando sin rumbo por la aldea de konoha meditando sobre los sucesos que pasaron en el transcurso de su regreso de su arduo entrenamiento con su sensei Jiraya, ya todo había terminado akatsuki y madera fueron derrotados, sasuke regreso a su hogar con sus compañeros y hermanos del equipo 7, sakura y naruto, junto con kakashi y sus amigos. Todo paso tan rápido y tan lento que sus pensamientos no dejaban en claro su mente se sentía como si algo en su vida faltaba, ese algo que no le permitía razonar, algo que había dejado pasar.

Su mente era un caos, en todo su desastre tomo un camino que lo dejo en un lugar muy distante de su pequeño departamento, de su refugio un lugar en donde guarda todo su dolor. Cuando reacciono y descubrió en que lugar se encontraba, recordó la persona que habitaba esa lujosa mansión, una hermosa joven que era el orgullo de su clan uno de los mas poderosos, la familia hyuga.

-Es verdad, aquí vive hinata,

Naruto sin pensarlo salto hasta una de las ventanas y empezó a buscar algo dentro pero no lo encontraba seguía a otra y otra hasta que encontró un balcón empezó su búsqueda y lo encontró, aquella figura femenina que buscaba, se recargo en la puerta para tratar de verla mas de cerca sin embargo la puerta se abrió y dejo paso al joven enamorado.

-"hinata es un ángel cuando duerme, aun que estuviera despierta es una hermosa mujer. Queeee! Como puedo estas diciendo esto y además de entrar en su habitación sin permiso, que pensara si me encuentra aquí? Si despierta y me encuentra que le diría? que haría?.. No, me tengo que ir, pero quiero que darme un poco mas admirar su belleza"

Besame suavemente

Estoy durmiendo en silencio

Totalmente sola

En el hielo y la nieve

El chico cada vez se acercaba más a la joven cada paso que daba cada centímetro que se acercaba recordaba los momentos de su infancia en los cuales el era un niño indefenso ante la crueldad de las personas que lo rodeaban, solo unas poca persona le guardaban cariño sus amigos y sus senseis. Recordó también en el momento en el cual lo aceptaron no solo como una persona sino como un héroe, un chico que en lo único en que pensaba era en cumplir sus promesa y alcanzar su sueño por lo que nunca se percato de la persona que siempre lo miraba de lejos una joven, todos sus recuerdos venían a el en una gran ola la cual lo inundaba mas y mas en sus pensamientos y en memorias, hasta que llego a un momento tan increíble pro triste a la vez, el día de la invasión de pein, el día en el que hinata le declaro su amor a naruto cuando estuvo a punto de morir a manos de un akatsuki, al recordar ese doloroso momento no logro evitar derramas unas lagrimas, hasta que escucho una voz que lo llamaba entre sueños, una voz angelical que lo saco de su trance

En mi sueno llamo

Llamo tu nombre

Tu eres mi amor

-naruto kun

-hinata

Naruto se acercaba a hinata pero recordó aquel momento de su casi muerte a manos de pein por lo cual se fue alejando cada vez mas hasta llegar a la puerta y sin mirar acalla atrás dijo

-no permitiré que nada malo te pase, aun que esto implique que te mienta y no corresponda esos sentimientos que yo deseo compartir contigo, nada malo te pasara esa es una promesa por el amor que te tengo

El chico se fue, pero lo que no vio es que la joven angelical escucho esas ultimas palabras "el amor que te tengo" la chica trato de detener al chico que salio rápidamente de su habitación, sin pensarlo mas tomo una su sudadera y salio a la búsqueda de aquella persona que hace unos minutos salio de la ventana.

En tus ojos

Busco por mi memoria

Perdido en vano

Tan lejos de este escenario

Sostenme suavemente

Y júrame una y otra vez

Nosotros nunca estaremos solos

Buscaba con desesperación, hasta que en el campo de entrenamiento 7 enfrente del monumento de los caídos un joven de cabello dorado miraba el lugar con una profunda mirada que reflejaba tristeza y soledad deque iba a dejar algo para poder protegerlo

- será mejor así

-así, de que forma?

Sin voltear el identifico la voz esas dulces y delicadas notas que para el era música para sus oídos, trato de parecer tranquilo de no perder la seriedad y de no retroceder a su palabra, de proteger a hinata de la manera mas cruel pero mas segura que logro pensar aunque esto lo colocara en el odio de ella,

-que haces aquí? Este no es un lugar para salir a pasear

-lo mismo digo

-has lo que quieras

-naruto kun tenemos que hablar

-en lo que a mi respecta no tenemos nada

-no es verdad (mostrando una cara de preocupación y naruto una sonrisa sarcástica)

-no entonces dime de que hablaremos

-de por que estabas en mi casa esta noche (al escuchar estas palabras un poco (y fingió demencia =))

-de... que.. de que rayos hablas, creo que estas delirando

-no hace unos momentos estabas en mi casa y dijiste unas palabras que me dejaron con muchas dudas

-y que palabras son

- "no permitiré que nada malo te pase, aun que esto implique que te mienta y no corresponda esos sentimientos que yo deseo compartir contigo, nada malo te pasara esa es una promesa por el amor que te tengo" por que dijiste eso?

-por que será

-naruto responde por favor (sollozando)

- por sakura chan, la amo (con una lagrima que recorría una de sus mejillas)

Hinata la escuchar esto no dijo nada solo se dio media vuelta y se fue. Naruto volteo a ver como su amada se retiraba llorando y el muriendo por dentro por la crueldad y falsedad de esas palabras

-perdóname hinata

Una persona salio de la oscuridad,

-naruto lo que insistes no esta bien

-kakashi sensei

-mentir no es lo tuyo además tu la amas

-si pero si se queda a mi lado estará siempre en peligro

-la vida de un shinobi es así, siempre esta de la mano con la muerte, si una persona va a una misión siempre corre el riesgo de morir sin importar que tan peligrosa sea,

-pero

-nada de peros, disfruta la oportunidad que te da la vida.

-gracias kakashi sensei (con una gran sonrisa) ….ha y la próxima vez que me de un consejo que sea cuando este sobrio

-No lo creo, los mejores consejos salen en este tipo de estados

Así emprendió la búsqueda de la mujer de sus sueños

Si tú puedes tocar mis plumas suavemente

Yo te daré mi amor

Nos embarcamos en la obscuridad de la noche

Lejos en el mar

Me encuentro ahi

Te encuentras ahi

Ámame ahora

Si te atreves

Un ángel que había perdido sus alas lloraba desconsolada a la orilla de un lago un lugar hermoso con un inmenso lago y una luna llena que se reflejaba en ella

-por que naruto kun porque? (la chica se repetía la misma frase y pedía a los cielos que desapareciera para poder olvidar un amor de repente un joven sale entre la espesa maleza del bosque)

-hinata chan

-naruto kun (sin voltear a verlo) que haces aquí tendrías que estas buscando a sakura

-no es a ti a quien busco

-por que? Vienes a decirme que sientes mucho no haber correspondido a mi amor y que no me desanime que encontrare a una persona que merezca mi amor, mejor ve a molestar a otra persona (con un tono sarcástico y enojado)

-hinata escúchame

-no! (se paro y se dirigía a retirarse pero naruto la abrazo con tanta fuerza y delicadeza que no podía dejar ir a la chica ) …naruto suéltame por favor

-no!

Bésame suavemente

Estoy durmiendo en dolor

Totalmente sola

Para verte mañana

En ese momento naruto le explico el por que le había dicho eso y la razón de por que estaba en su casa, en fin todo

-que tonto eres naruto kun

-lo se, pero esa vez que pein te iba a asesina yo no se tenia tanta rabia furia y tristeza que no pude aguantar no quiero perderte

-y no me perderás siempre voy a estas contigo, nunca te dejare, siempre te amare

-gracias hinata chan

En mi sueno

Llamo tu nombre

Tú eres mi amor

Mi amor

Entonces naruto dejo de abrazar a hinata y en ese momento empezaron a mirarse fijamente sin perder de vista la mirada del otro cada vez se acercaban mas y mas hasta que en un instante unieron sus labios, era un momento tan hermoso mágico para ambos que no querían separarse y solo se separaban para tomar aire. Aquel momento tan maravilloso que duro hasta que los primeros rayos de sol salían del horizonte coronando un nuevo día para los dos, el nuevo amanecer que les prometía a ambos una vida llena de felicidad ya que tenían lo mas importante en la vida el amor su vida.


End file.
